Turbulences
by Atlante41
Summary: De l'introspection encore, qui explore cette fois la relation amicale entre Abby et Ziva.


TURBULENCES

* * *

**Spoilers : _Good Cop Bad Cop_ (704) / _Child's Play _(709) - Juste après chacun de ces épisodes.**

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… (sniff…)**

**Merci à Nicolas et à Alinore pour la relecture, comme toujours.**

* * *

_10 octobre 2009_

La journée avait été dure. Pire, elle avait été à la limite de ce qui est humainement tolérable. Ils s'étaient battus comme des lions. Comme des désespérés. Ouais, l'énergie du désespoir, c'était ça. Tous. Gibbs. Tony. Tim. Ducky. Et elle-même, Abby. Vance aussi, d'une certaine façon. Ses manières doucereuses, ondoyantes, avaient mis de l'huile dans les rouages juste là où la fureur rentrée de Gibbs aurait provoqué un clash. Voire un incident diplomatique des plus sérieux. Ils étaient tranquilles, enfin. Pour le moment. Car Abby ne doutait pas une seconde qu'un jour ou l'autre, Eli David reviendrait à la charge et sûrement d'une façon très tordue. Mais d'ici là… ils auraient repris des forces.

Ziva, elle, n'avait pas opposé la moindre résistance. Face aux accusations dont la chargeait Ben Gidon, elle était restée muette. Distante. Fermée comme un coffre-fort. La petite lueur qui, depuis quelques temps, brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Comme avant cet été fatidique, quand Tony avait abattu Rivkin. Carapace. Pour le pire comme le meilleur. Ziva refusait de se laisser atteindre par quoi que ce soit, à commencer par ses propres émotions. Elle était pourtant capable d'attention, de réconfort et d'empathie pour les autres. De chaleur. Elle les niait obstinément pour elle-même. En définitive, ce qui devait constituer sa plus grande force ne la rendait que plus vulnérable. Les quelques flèches qui perçaient le blindage l'atteignaient si profondément qu'elle se laissait sombrer. Douleur morne et résignée. Il y avait chez Ziva un télescopage bizarre entre un appétit de vivre bien réel et cet instinct de mort que lui avait inculqué son entraînement au Mossad. Le genre de choc frontal qui vous pousse plus ou moins consciemment vers l'autodestruction. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas encore vingt-sept ans et elle avait déjà morflé dans sa courte vie bien plus que Gibbs lui-même !

Abby écrasa avec un soupir las le bouton de l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages. Elle avait tenu toute la journée, soutenue par une absorption massive de Caf'Pow et l'urgence absolue de sortir Ziva de cet épouvantable merdier. Pas question de la renvoyer dans les griffes de son père, quoiqu'elle ait pu faire sur ce foutu navire. Eli David n'aurait rien de plus pressé que de l'expédier dans une nouvelle mission-suicide dont, cette fois, elle ne réchapperait pas. Ou, si elle refusait d'obéir à ses ordres – après tout, elle avait osé démissionner du Mossad –, de la coller en prison. Une de ces prisons dont on ne ressort que dans un sac à cadavre. De toute façon, Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais laissée repartir. Quitte à la séquestrer pendant des mois dans sa cave. Et personne, _personne_, ne pouvait s'opposer à Gibbs. Il avait toujours le dernier mot. Toujours.

Nantie de cette certitude, la scientifique prit enfin pied dans l'open-space. Il était tard. L'éclairage nocturne du Navy Yard diffusait au travers des grandes baies vitrées ses lueurs incertaines qui transformaient l'Anacostia en gigantesque ver luisant. Le temps se dégradait. Les belles journées de septembre s'achevaient, cédant la place aux averses froides et au vent d'automne. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient par intervalles sur le verre épais.

-Gibbs ?

Il se leva à son approche. Tony et Tim avaient disparu. Mais le manteau de Ziva était sur sa chaise et son écran allumé. Depuis son retour, elle partait tard. Arrivait tôt. Une manière comme une autre de s'accrocher à la vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda l'ancien Marine.

-Des trucs à vérifier.

-Rentre chez toi, Abby.

Elle fronça le nez, visiblement peu pressée.

-Ziva t'a parlé ?

Il esquissa un début de sourire. Abby dans toute sa splendeur. Peu importe la journée difficile qu'elle venait de passer, il lui restait toujours assez d'énergie pour se préoccuper de ce qu'elle jugeait primordial. Et quoi de plus primordial, aujourd'hui, que Ziva ? Ses ombres. Ses silences. Ses déchirures.

-Elle a terminé son histoire, dit-il. Ce qui l'a menée _là-bas_.

-Et pas le reste…

-Le reste lui appartient, Abby.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Rien. Être là.

-Mais elle a sûrement besoin de…

-Elle sait mieux que quiconque ce dont elle a besoin.

Abby poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Rester là, les bras ballants, lui pulvérisait le cœur.

-Abby… dit Gibbs en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Ziva ne va pas faire une dépression. Elle est forte, elle l'a toujours été. Elle va s'en sortir. Et pour ça, il faut que tu restes toi-même.

-Et toi ? Tu vas lui pardonner ?

-Lui pardonner quoi ?

-Les… mensonges. La… euh… trahison ?

Il hocha la tête, le regard grave et sérieux.

-Crois-tu que j'aurais laissé DiNozzo et Mac Gee aller _là-bas_ si j'avais eu des preuves ?

-Mais pourquoi…

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Personne en vue.

-Vance, dit-il.

-Un pavé dans la mare ?

-On peut dire ça.

-C'est un sal…

Il lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Mais Giiiibbs… L'année dernière, il a démembré l'équipe. Et là, il a voulu…

-… semer le trouble ? Oui, je sais. Mais il a raison sur un point : Ziva a servi deux maîtres beaucoup trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse. Seule.

-Pas de cette façon ! protesta Abby, indignée. Jenny n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça !

-Jenny n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. Et elle a commis pas mal d'erreurs. Ziva aussi. Toutes les deux les ont payées au prix fort.

Abby baissa la tête, au bord des larmes. Son taux d'adrénaline chutait. Ne restait qu'une intense fatigue et une tristesse sans fond. Devinant son désarroi, Gibbs la serra dans ses bras.

-Les choses vont s'arranger, dit-il.

-Promis ? murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

-Promis.

-Tu ne laisseras pas son père lui faire du mal, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Pourquoi les gens avaient-ils toujours peur de Gibbs ? C'était pourtant l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle connaissait, le plus affectueux, le plus attentionné… Bon, d'accord, pas très expressif, voire même brut de décoffrage, surtout quand il était en colère. Mais de là à en avoir la frousse, comme la plupart des employés de l'agence… Même Tim, Tony, Ziva et Palmer le craignaient un peu. Et Vance ? Ouais, Vance aussi. D'où ses manigances sournoises. Vance préférait les têtes pleines et les diplômes ronflants. Les agents serviles et zélés. Il enviait trop les guerriers au grand cœur bien caché sous des dehors bourrus pour les apprécier.

Abby se détacha à regret de son protecteur.

-Gibbs… Où est Ziva ?

Au lieu de répondre, il la dévisagea pendant deux bonnes minutes. Elle supporta sans broncher l'acier qui la fouillait sans ménagement. Gibbs pouvait bien la scanner de son regard laser, elle aussi était très forte à ce jeu-là. Mac Gee, par exemple, n'y résistait jamais. Tony peut-être un peu mieux. Palmer n'avait aucun instinct de défense. Ducky, grand sage parmi les sages, se fendait toujours d'un doux sourire qui était aussi une forme de refus. Et Ziva… aucune chance. Ziva étant Ziva et surtout le seul autre être humain de sexe féminin dans l'équipe, elles partageaient une connivence qui dépassait de très loin le stade de la simple amitié. En unissant leurs forces contre leurs homologues masculins, par exemple.

-En bas, dit simplement Gibbs.

Abby comprit aussitôt le sens de ce message sybillin.

* * *

Elle entendit d'abord le bruit des coups. Violents, répétés, lancinants, ils résonnaient d'autant plus que la salle était déserte. A cette heure tardive, plus personne ne descendait s'entraîner. Chaque son se répercutait dans le silence avec une clarté aiguë. _Blom_. _Blom_. _Blom_. Le tempo rapide était néanmoins régulier. Ziva mettait autant d'application dans sa préparation physique que dans le nettoyage de ses armes favorites. Pas question de s'épuiser à en tomber raide. Non. Elle affûtait son corps comme la lame de son couteau. _Blom_. _Blom_. _Blom_. Lentement d'abord, le temps d'échauffer ses muscles. Puis de trouver le meilleur rythme pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. Enfin, quand ses bras et ses cuisses faibliraient, elle libérerait tout ce qui lui restait d'agressivité. La rumeur sourde de cette bagarre qui n'en était pas une, sinon contre elle-même, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. _Blom_. _Blom_. _Blom_.

Abby resta dans l'entrée, à observer en silence la mince silhouette qui s'acharnait sur le sac de frappe. Malgré la violence des coups, celui-ci oscillait à peine au bout de sa chaîne. Et pourtant, Ziva ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Son débardeur était trempé. Son visage dégoulinait de sueur. Ses bras eux-mêmes luisaient. Inspirer, droite, expirer, gauche, balancer les épaules, fléchir les jambes, et l'exercice reprenait, interminablement. Pour la première fois peut-être, Abby perçut la formidable machine à combattre qui habitait ce corps souple et délié. _La pointe de la baïonnette_, se souvint-elle. Destinée à anéantir tous les ennemis d'Israël. Les états d'âme ne faisaient pas partie de sa formation. Sauf que... Les êtres humains ne sont pas des outils. Ziva n'avait jamais _voulu_ en être un. Mais les ordres sont les ordres et un père, ma foi, reste un père. Lutter à la fois contre son employeur et contre son père était un dilemme cornélien. Elle s'était dérobée, après l'épisode Ari, pour échapper à cette mainmise sur son existence. Les manoeuvres tortueuses de Vance l'avaient replongée tout droit dans ses tiraillements les plus douloureux. Par un étrange paradoxe, ces émotions dont elle se préservait tant l'avaient avalée d'un coup, comme une plante carnivore le ferait d'une mouche. L'affection. L'attachement. L'amour. L'amitié. La loyauté. La confiance. La douleur. La colère. Le désespoir. Et elle s'était retrouvée sur le Damoclès.

A présent, elle renaissait. Un jour après l'autre. C'était dur. Survivre n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Les sacrifices étaient énormes : tourner le dos à son pays, au Mossad, au peu de famille qui lui restait, à tout ce qui avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Redémarrer à zéro. Admettre que son père était un pourri de la pire espèce. Et accepter, enfin, de devenir une autre Ziva David, une personne à part entière et non plus un instrument de mort, que tout le monde aimerait pour elle-même.

Depuis combien de temps cognait-elle dans ce sac ? Des heures ? Ses coups devenaient plus anarchiques, sa respiration plus saccadée. L'épuisement faisait son oeuvre. Elle décocha encore quelques crochets d'une force inouïe, puis tomba sur un genou pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes de repos avant de se relever. Abby nota, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, qu'elle vacillait un peu. Avait-elle suffisamment récupéré pour se livrer à des exercices aussi intenses ? Elle n'était plus qu'un sac d'os crasseux et apathique lorsque Gibbs, Tony et Tim l'avaient ramenée de Somalie quelques semaines plus tôt. Depuis lors, elle avait repris du poil de la bête, surveillée, à son insu, par un Ducky très attentif. Pas question d'ignorer ne serait-ce qu'un seul signe alarmant sans réagir. Aucune chance. Avait-elle senti l'attention muette dont elle faisait l'objet ? En tout cas, elle s'en était tirée sans aide. Son courage et sa ténacité dépassaient l'imagination.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre, Abby.

La lassitude affleurait. Elle en avait bavé plus que quiconque aujourd'hui. Les fantômes du Damoclès. Les fantômes de la Somalie. Et, plus terrifiant que tout le reste, le fantôme de son père. Si loin et pourtant si omniprésent.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Abby d'un ton ferme. Je préparerai même le dîner !

Ziva parut sur le point de refuser. Renonça. Trop fatiguée pour argumenter.

-Ok.

Elle se dirigea vers le banc où elle avait posé ses affaires. Ôta ses gants de boxe et les bandages qui emmaillotaient ses mains. Puis son débardeur, sans se soucier d'être vue. Elle essuya soigneusement son visage, ses bras et son torse avec une serviette éponge. Enfila un tee-shirt propre. Rangea ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Zippa la fermeture éclair de ce dernier d'un coup sec.

Durant ce bref intermède, Abby n'avait pas émis le moindre son. Tétanisée. Non pas par l'absence de pudeur de Ziva. Mais plutôt par ce qu'elle avait _vu_. De ses yeux vus. Les cicatrices. Elles étaient blanches depuis longtemps. Mais leur nombre... Leurs entrelacs serrés et complexes... Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer _comment_... oh, c'était trop affreux !

Le trajet de retour commença dans un silence complet. Plongée dans ses pensées, Ziva conduisait presque doucement, sans prêter attention à sa passagère qui se demandait encore ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire et dire. L'Israélienne n'avait jamais été d'une approche facile lorsqu'il s'agissait de creuser sous la surface. Pas du genre à s'épancher, encore moins à se confier. Gibbs avait réussi. Mais c'était Gibbs. Magic Gibbs. Et il avait pas mal de points communs avec Ziva. Abby hésita, se mordit la lèvre puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

Ziva soupira. Elle n'avait fait aucun projet d'ordre alimentaire. Son planning se réduisait en tout et pour tout à deux activités essentielles : prendre une douche et dormir tout son saoul jusqu'au lendemain. Elle fit pourtant l'effort de considérer la question et répondit :

-Des pâtes, ce sera parfait.

-Bolognaise ? Carbonara ? Pesto ? Ou quelque chose de plus typique de... chez toi ?

-Peu importe, Abby.

Elle n'avait même pas tiqué sur le "chez toi". Elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait plus de "chez elle" bien défini. Juste un endroit qui lui offrait une chance de se bâtir une nouvelle vie. Un "home". Un refuge. Une tanière. Et une "famille" qui tenait à elle. Le minimum pour tout être humain.

Abby décida d'appliquer les recommandations de Gibbs. Après tout, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de démontrer à Ziva combien elle avait de raisons de se plaindre et d'estimer que la vie ne valait pas la peine. Ce n'était pas sa façon de voir les choses. Ni ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. "_Reste toi-même_", avait-il dit. La sagesse absolue. Comme toujours.

-Tu sais que mon arrière-arrière-grand-père était cuisinier à la Cour du Tsar ?

Ziva lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin. Surprise. Objectif n°1 : atteint.

-Lequel ?

-Dmitri Vassiliévitch Mossolov ! Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, de grandes moustaches de Viking et une tignasse rousse épaisse comme une forêt vierge. Bien sûr, la forêt vierge n'est pas rousse, pas même en automne puisque sous le climat équatorial, les saisons se différencient seulement les unes des autres par les variantes pluviométriques et que...

-Abby... Abby ! Je voulais dire : quel tsar ?

-Ah !... Alexandre III.

-Donc tu as des origines russes ?

-Mmm ? Oui, entre autres. Et toi ?

Le regard de Ziva se fixa à nouveau sur le bitume luisant qui défilait sous ses roues. Sombre. Elle répondit finalement :

-Mes arrière-grands-parents ont fui les pogroms. Ils sont morts dans un camp de concentration.

Abby se mordit la lèvre. Aïe ! Bonjour la gaffe.

-Ne te formalise pas, ajouta la jeune femme. Toute l'histoire de mon peuple n'est qu'une longue errance ponctuée de massacres. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Et ta famille ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Abby.

-Décimée comme les autres. Il n'en reste quasiment aucun survivant.

_A part son père et elle_. Mais Abby s'abstint de formuler cette pensée à voix haute. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour.

-De toute façon, ta famille, c'est nous !

-Ça... murmura Ziva. J'en suis certaine, à présent... Même si...

La scientifique lui jeta un regard de travers. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser dire que... Non ? Si ? Bon, assez de diplomatie, il était temps de foncer dans le tas et de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Même si quoi ? Tu en doutes encore ?

-Non, Abby. Je sais seulement qu'il se passera beaucoup de temps avant que Gibbs me fasse à nouveau confiance.

-Et alors ? Tu es exactement comme un enfant à qui on a interdit de toucher à un truc et qui l'a fait quand même. A présent, le truc en question est sous clef et tu n'es pas prête de pouvoir à nouveau ouvrir le placard. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne tient plus à toi. Sinon, il ne t'aurait même pas autorisée à t'asseoir derrière ton bureau ! Tu as déjà vu Gibbs céder à la pitié ?

-Non...

-Tu lui as largement prouvé que tu étais à la hauteur du job, non ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut oublier. Gibbs n'oublie jamais rien. Gibbs est...

-... magique, termina Ziva avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais oui ! Il capte tout ce qui passe dans l'air et que personne ne voit ! Il a de super pouvoirs ! Comme...

-... Harry Potter ?

Abby lui décocha une tape amicale sur le bras.

-Eh ! Ne te moque pas !

-Je n'oserais pas ! Mais...

Son visage prit à nouveau une expression grave, accentuée par sa fatigue évidente.

-Tu sais, Abby, j'ai fait des choses dans ma vie dont je ne suis pas fière. Des choses que tu ne peux même pas seulement imaginer. Des choses que...

-Arrête-toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je te dis de t'arrêter !

Sa voix vibrait d'une telle colère que Ziva ne chercha pas à discuter. Elle rangea son véhicule le long du trottoir, sans se soucier de la bouche d'incendie qu'elle bloquait ni des rares passants qui la fusillèrent littéralement du regard.

-Descends !

La jeune femme ouvrit la portière et prit pied sur la chaussée, bientôt rejointe par une Abby ivre de rage.

-C'est quoi, ton problème, Ziva David ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? La rédemption ? L'expiation ? Le sacrifice ? Tu veux qu'on te flagelle ? Qu'on t'expose au pilori ? Qu'on te crucifie ? Tu crois que si on te colle une balle dans le corps ou un coup de couteau dans le ventre, ça ramènera à la vie tous ceux que tu as tués ? Que ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière s'effacera comme ça, pouf ! Que ton ardoise redeviendra aussi vierge qu'au jour de ta naissance ?

Comme elle restait muette, Abby décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Alors ? Réponds ! _Tabula rasa_ ?

-Je... n'ai pas de réponse.

-Ouais ! Exactement ! Parce que ce que tu cherches, c'est à te récupérer une conscience ! Mais ça, ma petite, ça ne se trouve pas au supermarché du coin ! Oh, tu peux toujours demander à faire un séjour à Gitmo avec une jolie combinaison orange et des fers aux pieds ! La cohabitation avec les terroristes que tu as combattu pendant des années – et que tu combattras encore, de toute façon – te fera un bien fou, c'est certain ! Mais quoi que tu fasses et quoi que tu endures, ça ne changera rien à ton passé !

Ziva resta silencieuse, pétrifiée par cette fureur inattendue. Elle connaissait pourtant Abby, sa détermination, ses emportements, ses élans passionnels. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu droit à une "mise au point" en bonne et due forme peu après son retour de Somalie. Sans parler de cet échange de gifles quelques années plus tôt. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle aurait pu prendre le dessus facilement et lui faire payer la baffe au centuple. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie de s'en prendre à Abby. Abby qui avait un don spécial pour voir le meilleur de chacun. Et pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal quand c'était nécessaire.

-Bon sang, Ziva ! Tu te rends compte de ce qui ce passe depuis que tu es revenue ?

-Ce qui...

-On est tous, là, à t'observer, craignant de... de te voir péter les plombs ! "_Oh, pauvre Ziva, qui sait ce qu'elle a enduré là-bas, la ninja du Mossad va nous claquer dans les doigts, il faut qu'on la ménage !_" Du coup, Tony te laisse tranquille, Timmy se fait un sang d'encre, Ducky veille comme une mère poule sur son petit poussin ! Bon, Gibbs est toujours Gibbs, mais justement, c'est Gibbs, ça explique tout ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu cherches à nous persuader que tu es un monstre, que tu es responsable de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, que pourrir au milieu du désert entre les mains de ces cinglés était le seul sort que tu méritais ! Et pire que tout, que tu ne vaux pas tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour toi ! Tu sais que tu es à désespérer ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit, dans ta sacrée bon sang de foutue tête de mule, que tu avais aussi le droit d'être aimée ? Protégée ? Dorlotée ?

-Je... n'ai pas été élevée comme ça, chuchota l'Israélienne. Mais pour être...

-... la pointe de la baïonnette ? Ouais ! Mais la pointe de la baïonnette est brisée. Tu ne pourras jamais recoller les morceaux. Ce n'est même pas souhaitable. Ziva, l'ange de la mort, c'est ça que tu voulais ? Que tu voulais _vraiment_ ?

La jeune femme recula d'un pas. Chaque mot la percutait en plein coeur, avec une précision qui la faisait presque chanceler. Abby avait raison. Le destin qu'elle s'était choisie, à un âge bien trop précoce, n'avait jamais correspondu à ce qu'elle attendait de son engagement, même si elle avait tenté de se persuader du contraire. Une fois de plus, elle mesura à quel point elle s'était débattue pour épouser les seules volontés de son père. Tout ça pour que... Une vague de douleur la balaya si brutalement qu'elle ferma les yeux, à court d'oxygène.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules, l'empêchant de s'écrouler sur l'asphalte, et la secouèrent énergiquement.

-Respire ! ordonna Abby. Allez !

Ziva s'efforça remplir ses poumons d'air. Inspirer. Expirer. L'hyperventilation, c'était nouveau. Avant la Somalie, elle avait toujours tout maîtrisé, y compris les chocs nerveux. Sans quoi, elle n'aurait jamais pu appartenir au Mossad. Mais depuis... c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait tenté de combler ses failles... puis de les ignorer... avant de se résoudre à comprendre qu'elle devait en tenir compte. Abby avait encore raison. Ce qui était cassé resterait cassé. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre autrement.

-Je suis désolée, dit Abby. Mais il faut que tu nous laisses faire notre boulot de... de famille, d'accord ?

Ziva poussa un long soupir qui en disait plus que bien des discours et murmura :

-D'accord.

-Et je vais dire à Tony de te faire à nouveau enrager.

-Ce serait bien...

-Tu sais, Ziva, tu es un peu comme... euh... le bébé.

-Quoi ?

-Dans une famille, il y a des grands et des petits. Mon imbécile de frère, par exemple. Je ne le supporte pas, mais bon, c'est mon frère, je détesterais qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Tali. Elle était...

-Voilà. Et ton frère... enfin, on ne va pas ramener ce sujet-là sur le tapis ! Dans notre petite famille du NCIS, c'est pareil. Il y a les aînés, Tony, Timmy et moi. Et la petite dernière, toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es la plus jeune. Et les aînés cherchent toujours à protéger leur petite soeur. Même si elle sait aussi bien se défendre que Jackie Chan !

-Qui ça ?

-Jackie Chan ! Un acteur de kung-fu. Tu en parleras à Tony, il aura sûrement des tas de DVD à te passer !

Ziva se contenta de se jeter à son cou, avec une force qui n'avait rien à envier à celle dont la scientifique faisait habituellement profiter son entourage.

-Merci, Abby, chuchota-t-elle. Merci pour tout.

Abby esquissa un sourire que son amie ne vit pas. Objectif n°2 : atteint. L'électrochoc avait été plus violent que prévu mais portait ses fruits. Ziva, enfin, lâchait prise. Un peu. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Quant à l'objectif n°3... Bon, on verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il était grand temps de faire dîner la petite et de la mettre au lit.

* * *

_1er décembre 2009_

Ducky jubilait. Son dîner de Thanksgiving était un franc succès. Ses convives avaient fait honneur au repas... et aux vins qui l'accompagnaient. La dinde de 5 kg était engloutie depuis longtemps, ainsi que tous ses accompagnements. Gibbs et Tony, en particulier, lui avaient réservé un véritable sort, à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis quinze jours. Les filles et Timothy s'étaient montrés plus mesurés... sauf pour le vin. Les joues d'Abby avaient rapidement viré à l'écarlate tandis que le débit de parole du jeune Tim s'accélérait dangereusement. Ziva, elle, résistait mieux que ces deux-là. Il lui fallait plus de quelques verres pour sombrer dans les vapeurs doucereuses de l'ivresse, même de moyenne envergure.

A minuit passé déjà d'une bonne heure, ils étaient encore réunis à la résidence Mallard. Vivaldi résonnait toujours sous les hauts plafonds lambrissés, égrenant joyeusement ses arpèges. Excellent choix, songea Ducky en rangeant une pile d'assiettes dans le vaisselier. De quoi mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur. Même Jethro s'était fendu de quelques éclats de rire et semblait très satisfait de sa soirée. Comme quoi... A présent, rassemblés au coin de la cheminée dans le grand salon aux meubles précieux et aux bibelots raffinés que Victoria Mallard avait autrefois rapportés des quatre coins du monde, les trois hommes savouraient un dernier verre de scotch, le regard vague. Fatigue et alcool faisaient leur oeuvre. Timothy somnolait déjà, tandis que Tony dodelinait de la tête, fasciné par les flammes dansantes. Gibbs, lui, semblait pensif et peu pressé de rentrer.

Satisfait, Ducky revint vers la cuisine où Abby et Ziva terminaient la vaisselle. Les garçons s'étaient obligeamment proposés, mais le vieux médecin avait décliné l'offre avec diplomatie, inquiet pour ses porcelaines familiales. Non qu'il fût plus rassuré avec les filles... Ziva était soigneuse, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Abby, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle tanguait tellement sur ses plate-formes qu'elle avait l'air d'un navire au plus fort de la tempête, toutes voiles dehors. Quand elle s'était emparée de la pile d'assiettes, Ducky avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Il lui avait arraché son butin sans se soucier de ses protestations, bien décidé à sauver et son héritage, et son pauvre coeur.

-... la confiance. Ce n'est pas _juste_ ! ronchonnait Abby, depuis la cuisine.

-Tu es ivre, répliqua Ziva sans aménité.

Ducky s'arrêta à la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait remarqué, depuis quelques temps, que les liens entre ces deux-là s'étaient resserrés. Abby veillait sur Ziva à sa façon excentrique, sans toutefois sombrer dans l'excès. Et, chose étonnante, Ziva se laissait faire sans protester. Elle paraissait même _apprécier_.

-Je ne suis pas ivre ! Juste... un peu gaie, c'est tout. Ce vin était...

-... délicieux ? Tu l'as bu comme du sirop !

-Pourquoi tu n'es même pas pompette, toi ? Pourquoi tu résistes _toujours_ mieux que moi ?

-Mossad.

-Ton entraînement comprenait aussi la beuverie ?

-Tous les officiers du Mossad ont plutôt intérêt à encaisser, Abby. Ceci dit, j'ai aussi des limites, hein...

-Toi ? Ce serait une première...

-Abby ! soupira Ziva.

A en juger par le ronflement de la plomberie, elle était en train de vider l'évier. Durant quelques secondes, un infâme bruit de gargouillis résonna dans la pièce.

-Tu ne m'as même pas raconté ce qui s'était passé chez la petite, marmonna Abby décidément très grincheuse.

-Le suspect pointait son arme sur la gamine. Je l'ai mis en joue. Gibbs l'a sommé à plusieurs reprises de se rendre. Quand il m'a ordonné de tirer, je l'ai abattu. Fin de l'histoire.

-Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit !

-Alors tu sais tout.

-Non ! Est-ce que ton bras a tremblé ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu t'es dit que tu pouvais le rater ou toucher la gamine ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes de l'avoir tué ?

Ziva ne répondit pas tout de suite. En se penchant légèrement, Ducky l'aperçut, perchée sur le coin de l'évier, les sourcils froncés. Elle réfléchissait.

-Non, dit-elle enfin.

-Est-ce que tu es satisfaite ?

-De l'avoir descendu ? Sûrement pas !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Abby !... Je te l'ai dit : Gibbs me l'a ordonné.

-Donc s'il t'ordonnait de me coller une balle dans le crâne, tu le ferais !

-Bien sûr que non, voyons !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, Abby ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal !

-Donc tu n'obéis qu'à certains ordres et pas à d'autres, même si c'est Gibbs qui te les donne.

-J'obéis à ses ordres parce que... parce qu'ils sont justifiés. Et il ne m'ordonnera certainement pas de te flinguer !

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres d'Abby dont les idées semblaient soudain bien plus claires et la stabilité mieux assurée.

-Et Tony ?

-Qu'est-ce que Tony vient faire là-dedans ?

-Il était avec vous. Lui aussi aurait pu descendre ce type.

-Tony était très occupé... à descendre sa soupe aux palourdes. Ceci dit, il aurait pu lui vomir dessus... mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache bien viser.

-De la soupe aux palourdes ?

-Oui.

-Beurk !

-Je confirme.

-Tout de même...

Ziva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait une grande indulgence pour une Abby dans son état normal – c'est à dire surexcitée, enthousiaste et trépignant comme un enfant au pied du sapin un matin de Noël. Mais avec une Abby ivre, la patience la plus infinie ne suffisait pas. Il fallait carrément une abnégation de moine bouddhiste. Ou s'appeler Gibbs.

-Tout de même quoi, Abby ?

-Tu n'éprouves plus aucun plaisir à tuer ?

Ducky sursauta. Quelle mouche piquait donc Abby ? Elle n'avait certes rien à craindre de Ziva mais s'aventurer sur ce _terrain-là_... Il remarqua cependant que l'Israélienne paraissait plus blessée que furieuse... ce qui n'était pas rien.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? murmura-t-elle avec une tristesse évidente. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre _plaisir_ à tuer. C'était... mon boulot.

-Comme un tueur à gages.

Seigneur ! L'alcool lui ôtait vraiment toute retenue. Toute prudence. Tout instinct minimal de survie. Aucune expression particulière n'altérait ses traits à part une intense... curiosité. Abby étudiait les changements sur le visage de Ziva avec autant d'attention qu'une analyse chimique complexe crachée par son spectromètre de masse. Comme un cobaye. Une souris de laboratoire soumise à quelque expérience mystérieuse. Une lueur presque inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux verts plissés par la concentration. Un regard hypnotique de... boa constrictor. Oui, finalement, c'était elle qui menait la danse...

-Pas comme un tueur à gages... dit Ziva, de plus en plus désemparée. Ce n'était pas dans un but... criminel... ni par appât du gain. Et les... les cibles n'étaient pas exactement innocentes...

-Alors pourquoi le massacre de l'équipage du Damoclès ? Pourquoi Cryer ?

-Abby...

-POURQUOI ! cria la scientifique.

Un an plus tôt, Ducky en était absolument certain, Ziva l'aurait envoyée balader sans prendre de gants. Ziva _full of fire_. Cogner d'abord et discuter ensuite, en bon petit soldat bien dressé. Enfin presque. Mais les choses avaient changé. Contre toute attente, l'Israélienne baissa la tête et resta muette. Ses doigts, crispés sur le rebord de l'évier, blanchissaient. Douleur. Culpabilité. Remords. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à rebâtir sa forteresse. Et face à une Abby plus déterminée que jamais... plus aucun de ses remparts ne résistait. Ne résisterait. Celle-ci s'approcha et murmura doucement :

-Réponds...

-C'était les ordres... dit Ziva d'une voix morne.

-Et tu obéissais aveuglément aux ordres.

-Je n'ai pas tué Cryer.

-Ben Gidon l'a fait. Il était du même côté que toi.

-Du même côté...

-Tu savais que tout ça n'était pas justifié. Et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Abby.

-Ça non, je ne comprends pas !

Ziva la regarda longuement, avec une expression de souffrance que Ducky ne lui avait jamais vue. Depuis quand s'autorisait-elle à montrer de pareilles émotions ? Etait-ce le vin ? L'heure tardive ? L'insistance d'Abby ? Ziva n'était plus Ziva. Ou plutôt... ce n'était plus la Ziva qu'elle s'efforçait de paraître. Plus de murs. Plus d'armure. Sans défense. Certainement pas l'image d'elle-même qu'elle préférait. Car, chose impensable, elle ne put soutenir le contact visuel jusqu'au bout. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bout de ses chaussures tandis que ses pommettes et ses oreilles viraient au cramoisi. Une réaction de gamine à la fois honteuse et traumatisée. Ducky dut s'agripper au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas traverser la cuisine et la soustraire au calvaire moral qu'Abby lui faisait endurer. Laisser les enfants régler leurs comptes entre eux. Il connaissait suffisamment la scientifique pour savoir que ses intentions n'étaient pas cruelles. Elle poursuivait un but. Restait à savoir lequel.

-Est-ce que tu as compris toi-même ? reprit Abby avec plus de douceur, en posant sa main sur son bras.

Incisive et attentive. Ducky se détendit légèrement. Abby avait attaqué de front, mais sans agressivité. Il crut deviner où elle voulait en venir et sourit. Ziva n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir par une pirouette dans l'état où elle était. L'abcès allait crever. Abby avait le talent de venir à bout des plus dures carapaces. Gibbs et Ziva, dans ce domaine, atteignaient des sommets !

-Tu es trop orgueilleuse, ma petite.

Cette fois, Ziva leva les yeux. Interrogative. Déjà vaincue.

-Ce qui s'est passé avant l'été t'a dépassée. Simplement _dépassée_. Tu en as pris plein la figure et, comme d'habitude, tu as tout encaissé. Parce que Ziva, l'officier du Mossad, encaisse tout sans broncher, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une plainte, pas une larme, pas un cri. Serrer les dents parce que c'est comme ça qu'on est élevé, dans la famille David. A en prendre plein la tronche pour s'endurcir. A mourir en martyr pour la cause. Admettre qu'on a mal, c'est une preuve de vulnérabilité. Je me trompe ?

-Non... murmura Ziva.

-Mais tu as beau être forte et résistante, tu n'es pas Terminator. Tu es un être humain. Avec des points faibles, comme tout le monde. C'est... eh bien, c'est _humain_, tout simplement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça...

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça au Mossad ou dans l'esprit tordu de ton père ?

-Je... Tu ne peux pas...

-Je ne peux pas QUOI, David ? Comprendre ? Encore ? C'est si dur d'admettre que tu n'as pas été capable de faire face à tout ce qui t'arrivait ? Que tu ne savais plus où tu en étais, ni à qui te fier ? Que tu étais tellement... perdue... que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que ton père te manipulait ?

Ziva déglutit péniblement. Abby avait un côté effrayant, parfois. Bien plus effrayant que tous les cinglés qu'elle avait affronté au cours de sa vie. Plus effrayant qu'un Gibbs en colère ou Eli David au cours de ses "interrogatoires" les plus... musclés. Impossible de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à Abby quand elle vous sondait de cette façon. Impossible de s'enfuir. Elle aurait été capable de l'enfermer à triple tour dans son labo et de la fourrer sous un microscope pour lui extirper ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Après tout, elle était l'une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir commettre un meurtre sans laisser la moindre trace médico-légale derrière elle...

-Tu as raison.

-Ha ! triompha la scientifique en la lâchant brusquement.

Elle se mit à arpenter la cuisine de long en large, les épaules en avant, les sourcils froncés, les bras en mouvement. Sa robe jaune vif virevoltait autour d'elle comme la corolle d'une fleur de printemps malmenée par le vent.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me dire que j'avais tort, quand même ! Parce que ce serait le pompon ! La cerise sur le gâteau ! La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder l'éprouvette !

-Abby...

-Et je vais même te dire plus, ma petite ! Parce qu'il y a des tas de choses que tu as comprises, tu n'es tout de même pas idiote ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pensé que tu l'étais ! Sauf peut-être au début, mais ça ne compte pas. J'étais en colère et tu es bien placée pour savoir que sous le coup de la colère, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Enfin, on les pense, mais sans les penser vraiment. C'est plutôt ce qu'on voudrait penser, et on s'y accroche, même si au fond, on sait que ce n'est ni tout à fait juste, ni tout fait vrai... Parce qu'on n'y voit pas très clair, que tout est bouleversé et que... Ça m'agaçait de voir les garçons te trouver si... géniale... comme s'ils oubliaient que Kate était... partie... comme si elle n'avait pas existé... comme si... tu n'avais rien à voir avec ce monstre qui l'a tuée... Même Gibbs, à sa façon, t'appréciait et ça... ça, c'était pire que tout !

-Il ne m'a pourtant pas ménagée et les garçons non plus !

-Ne m'embrouille pas les idées !

Bon, peut-être pas si dégrisée que ça, songea Ducky. Ou alors comme d'habitude, ses pensées jouaient au flipper. Elles rebondissaient dans tous les sens. Bien malin qui aurait pu en suivre la trajectoire. Quand Abby partait dans ses grandes envolées... mieux valait laisser se dérouler le fil jusqu'au bout. Surtout à une heure aussi tardive.

-En fait, je ne voulais pas t'apprécier. Parce que je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute, hein ! Tu n'y pouvais rien si ton frère était timbré...

-Ari n'a pas toujours été...

-Ah, ne prononce pas son nom ! Rien que de l'entendre, j'ai l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière ! D'ailleurs, j'ai compris. Ton père l'a rendu comme ça. Et il a failli faire pareil avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important... ce qui est important, c'est que tu es Ziva ! Et que Ziva n'est pas du tout comme son frère ! D'ailleurs, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, tu es notre petite soeur. Le bébé. La dernière-née.

Ducky manqua de s'étouffer. De rire. Abby était vraiment impayable. Et naturellement, elle avait raison.

-Je ne suis pas si différente d'Ari, murmura Ziva. Peut-être même pire, au fond.

Abby se figea, clairement en colère, cette fois. Les poings sur les hanches, elle gronda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de toujours...

Mais Ziva l'interrompit d'un geste, les traits résolus. Ducky crut lire une immense lassitude dans son regard sombre. Et une résignation poignante. Un je-ne-sais-quoi d'indéfinissable qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir mais qu'il avait perçu dès que la jeune femme était entrée dans l'équipe. Ce soupçon s'était renforcé depuis l'été précédent. Quelque chose pesait de tout son poids sur sa conscience, quelque chose d'autre que la Somalie ou les missions plus ou moins chaotiques qu'elle avait pu accomplir dans le passé. Quelque chose que Jethro connaissait. Quelque chose qui avait valu à la jeune femme la confiance quasi immédiate de son mentor... une confiance mise à rude épreuve quelques mois auparavant. Donc, quelque chose que Vance savait aussi et qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser contre elle... ou contre eux, allez savoir ! Malgré tout, Ducky ne parvenait pas à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

Ziva s'approcha de son amie, se pencha vers son oreille et se mit à chuchoter si bas que Ducky n'entendit rien. En revanche, il vit très nettement le visage d'Abby changer de couleur et se remplir d'une expression d'horreur absolue. Ce fut bref. L'Israélienne recula d'un pas, fuyant son regard.

-Oh, Ziva... murmura Abby, des larmes plein les yeux. Comment as-tu pu...

Les mâchoires de la jeune femme se contractèrent. Elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends ! cria Abby.

Elle l'attrapa par l'épaule, la contraignant à se retourner. Ses yeux, à nouveau, étincelaient.

-Ça ne change rien ! décréta-t-elle. Tu n'avais pas le choix ! Ou plutôt... tu l'avais et tu as fait le meilleur. Si tu en avais fait un autre...

Elle frissonna à cette épouvantable perspective.

-Le monstre, c'est ton père. Pas toi. Aucun père digne de ce nom ne ferait _ça_ à sa fille.

-Si tu crois que je lui obéissais au doigt et à l'oeil... Et de toute façon... ce n'est plus mon père.

-Il n'a plus que toi, pourtant...

-On ne le dirait pas !

Le constat avait fusé, amer, désabusé, brutal. Et d'une réalité sinistre. Ziva était plus seule au monde qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais été. Sauf peut-être Gibbs. Une fois de plus. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre cette âme tourmentée ?

-Gibbs a découvert tout ça, hein...

Ziva opina lentement du chef. Alors, un sourire éclaira le visage grave d'Abby.

-Si Gibbs croit toujours en toi... Tout ça n'a aucune importance. Pour moi, en tout cas.

-S'il croit toujours en moi.

-Hé ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Il a descendu Saleem Ulman. Il t'a ramenée de Somalie. Il t'a réintégrée dans l'équipe. Il t'a arrachée des griffes de ton père en t'innocentant du meurtre de Cryer. Il l'a empêché de te faire extrader des Etats-Unis et de te réserver Dieu sait quel sort ! Il a validé ta demande pour être agent du NCIS. Et aujourd'hui, il t'a donné l'ordre de descendre un sale type qui menaçait la vie d'une gosse de douze ans pendant que Tony se battait avec sa soupe aux palourdes ! Il tient à toi. Au moins autant qu'il tenait à sa propre fille. Ça crève les yeux. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça s'il n'avait pas confiance en toi !

La lèvre inférieure de Ziva commença à trembler dangereusement tandis que la pénombre, dans ses yeux, devenait liquide, menaçant de déborder. Au prix d'un effort colossal, elle parvint néanmoins à se contrôler. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de ranimer la fureur d'Abby.

-Tu vas les sortir, ces foutues larmes, ou je dois aller chercher mes outils ?

-Je... Il ne faut pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir t'arrêter une fois que tu auras commencé ?

-Non... Mais... Je ne serai plus... moi.

-C'est l'argument le plus débile que j'aie jamais entendu !

-Je ne PEUX pas !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines _encore_ ? Que ça va te transformer pour toujours en marshmallow géant ? Que Gibbs ne voudra plus de toi ?

Et comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, tête baissée, Abby soupira et la happa dans un câlin monstrueux :

-Oh, c'est ça, hein ? Bon sang, tu es si _stupide_ parfois !... Quel bébé !

Ducky recula dans l'obscurité du vestibule, leur laissant l'intimité dont elles avaient besoin. Rassuré. Depuis plus de deux mois, il épiait chaque mouvement de Ziva, craignant... il ne savait trop quoi au juste. Il la savait solide, fière et indépendante... Mais son expression hantée juste après la Somalie l'avait convaincu qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une rupture nerveuse plus ou moins grave. Celle-ci, Dieu soit loué, n'avait pas eu lieu. Pouvait-elle encore se produire ? Sans doute. Même si, le temps passant, les probabilités s'amenuisaient. Et plus Abby la pousserait dans ses retranchements, à affronter ses démons, mieux ce serait. Ce soir, enfin, il venait de découvrir que Ziva avait des terreurs bien réelles. Des terreurs vieilles comme le monde. Des terreurs d'enfant. A commencer par celle d'être rejetée par ceux qu'elle aimait. De quoi écrire une intéressante thèse sur l'éducation que dispensent les dirigeants du Mossad à leur progéniture. Ou bien s'agissait-il seulement d'Eli David ?

Quand une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir nourri ses Corgis, le vieux légiste revint dans la salle à manger, il prit le temps d'apprécier la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Timothy, à plat-ventre sur le tapis, dormait profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l'air aussi innocent qu'un gamin de dix ans. Anthony, vautré dans un fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière, était parti lui aussi depuis longtemps au pays des rêves DiNozziens – quels qu'ils puissent être. Abby, bien entendu, s'était collée à Gibbs qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Plus étonnant, en revanche, Ziva s'était calée sur l'autre flanc de l'ancien Marine, la tête au creux de son épaule, les yeux clos, les traits détendus. Ses longs doigts fins agrippaient fermement la main burinée posée sur son avant-bras.

-Il est temps de réduire Vivaldi au silence, dit le médecin en ôtant la tête de lecture de la surface du vinyle. Le printemps est encore bien loin...

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de Gibbs. Bien-être ? Oui, pour autant qu'un oeil extérieur puisse juger des sentiments qui animaient ce diable d'homme. Une soirée sympathique "en famille". Une maison chaleureuse. Un bon feu de cheminée. Et la mélodie apaisante de la respiration des siens endormis autour de lui. Des choses si simples...

Ducky se servit un verre de scotch avant de prendre place dans le dernier fauteuil vacant. Tout en savourant le malt écossais, il échangea un regard complice avec son vieil ami. Les enfants pouvaient dormir tranquilles. Tous les éléments de leur vie avait enfin repris leur place.

FIN


End file.
